


Two

by abvore



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvore/pseuds/abvore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost from Deviantart.</p><p>Kazama fluff written to Dolores O’Riordan’s “Switch off the Moment”<br/>and Keane’s “Somewhere Only We Know.”</p><p>Enjoy and if you haven't watched World Trigger, please do.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Kazama Soya and World Trigger © Daisuke Ashihara / SHUEISHA Inc. / Brain's Base<br/>Story © Me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from Deviantart.
> 
> Kazama fluff written to Dolores O’Riordan’s “Switch off the Moment”  
> and Keane’s “Somewhere Only We Know.”
> 
> Enjoy and if you haven't watched World Trigger, please do.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Kazama Soya and World Trigger © Daisuke Ashihara / SHUEISHA Inc. / Brain's Base  
> Story © Me.

You studiously ignored the reluctant expression on Kazama’s face as you dragged him around the amusement park with glee. It wasn’t often your diminutive boyfriend had time off from work.  So you'd spent most of the date barely paying attention as  you  mentally ran through your list of things to do . 

_ Getting close at haunted house. [](http://lionesses101.deviantart.com/art/Green-Tick-300701026) _

_ Eat curry rice and breaded pork cutlet boxed lunch. [](http://lionesses101.deviantart.com/art/Green-Tick-300701026) _

_Play at the shooting range. [](http://lionesses101.deviantart.com/art/Green-Tick-300701026)_

_Check!_ _ Check! _ __Check!__     Armed with the knowledge of anime and manga, you knew there was  only one thing left to make your date complete. A kiss on the Ferris wheel. A loud heartbeat signalled your building excitement. You made sure not to betray your nerves as you raised your hand and pointed  – calling his attention the ride.  “Can we go on that next?”  Kazama nodded and for a minute, you caught a glimpse of relief on his face. _He's probably glad to have a seat after being pulled here and there_ , you thought with a soft smile.     There wasn't much of a line so it was soon your turn. In your eagerness though,  you stumbled on the edge of the entryway. Kazama swiftly caught you. Some of the couples behind started to whistle and make appreciative noises.  As the operator closed the door with a clang, you allowed Kazama sit you down next to him.  Thoughts in disarray from his closeness, you tucked stray strands of hair behind your ear.  “You saved me from quite a faceplant there,” you murmured to which he grunted in agreement.     Tension filled the carriage as it rose. You fidgeted and looked everywhere but at Kazama. You had planned to kiss him but flustered as you were now, it was the last thing on your mind. 

“____, doesn’t it feel like it’s just two of us in the world.”

You raised your head and were by the sight of the sun sinking over the horizon. The vermillion light spread over the city in a breathtaking view like precious a work of art. You took a deep breath then held and squeezed Kazama's hand. _Ah, he has such a knack for making me feel at ease._ Obsessed with the damned list, you'd forgotten to just be with him. Kazama squeezed back, happy to see you were no longer distracted and finally able to relax. Together, the two of you enjoyed the rest of the ride in peace.


End file.
